Recent attempts have been made to deliver fluid compositions, such as fluid compositions comprising a perfume mixture, into the air or onto a substrate using microfluidic delivery systems. Such microfluidic delivery systems may include a microfluidic die having a plurality of nozzles for dispensing the fluid composition. One problem with microfluidic dies is clogging of the nozzles after repeated use of the microfluidic delivery system. Clogging may occur due to impurities in the fluid composition or due to the components of the fluid composition. Once a nozzle(s) clogs, it can be difficult or impossible for a user to clear the blockage. As a result, flow rate out of the microfluidic delivery system may decline over time, resulting in flow rates of fluid composition being dispensed or increased operating times to make up for the lower flow rates. As such, there remains a need for a fluid composition that minimizes clogging of the nozzles of a microfluidic die.